


Punishment and Play

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domme, F/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink, Spanking, Strap-On, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender man, sub, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: A continuation of Training. Eurus forces Ivan to make it up to her.





	Punishment and Play

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to JimDiedOfBoredom for being so patient with me. This year has been hectic, with illness and life getting in the way of my writing, but they were patient with me and in turn I got to write this sexy fic :3 
> 
> Can you all tell I love having posh characters be vulgar as all hell in sex scenarios? Because PHEW, I love it.

“Apologize.”

Eurus’ voice rang in his ears. Pinned beneath her heel, red welts on his skin, Ivan stared up at her as drool ran down the corner of his mouth. Today had been about her, about giving Eurus the care and kink she needed, but he hadn’t been able to truly take control. He didn’t blame her for her irritation.

“Mistress, I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I wanted to please you but I need more time -”

She brought the crop down on his thigh, smacking him with a satisfying crack. 

“No excuses. Again.”

“I’m sorry Mistress. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Sighing, Eurus removed her foot from his throat. She helped him to his feet and pulled him over to a cool metal chair with wide armrests. With one forceful shove he fell into the seat, hissing in pain. She brought the straps up and secured his wrists and ankles in place. The plush padding on the arms provided the perfect place for her to kneel. Eurus climbed up and Ivan wriggled down, until she could shove her crotch in his face. 

Slender fingers slipped through Ivan’s curls. She gripped him tight and started to grind against the soft skin of his face. Her wet panties caught on his nose. Ivan took a breath, breathing in the scent of her arousal as her bare cunt rubbed a slick trail over his lips. He chased Eurus eagerly, sucking at the cloth and dragging his tongue along her slit when he stole the chance. 

“That’s it… make it up to me, Pet. Make Mommy feel good.”

She let him tease her as the moments stretched on, enjoying the thin barrier between them, until she couldn’t take it any longer. Eurus reached down and ripped her thin panties apart. Ivan watched, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with desire. 

“You know what you have to do. Now do it.”

Ivan shivered.

“Yes, Mommy.”

He nuzzled his face into her lips and dragged his tongue up to her clit. Rolling it against her nerves, Ivan let out a greedy whine. Her wet skin tasted divine - the sour bite of her arousal, the faint sweet aftertaste as he lapped up her juices, the heady scent all worked together to drive him mad. Nothing mattered beyond the folds of her lips. Every growl of pleasure set Ivan’s hair on end. 

Eurus fucked his face with eager need. She rutted against his nose as he sucked on her clit, guiding his movement with the tight grip she kept on his hair. Her hips rocked in time with his jaw. Moaning, she leaned forward, pulling him as close against her body as she could.

“Just like that, Ivan… Show Mommy what a good boy you can be. Eat me. Eat Mommy’s cunt.” 

Ivan whimpered. He sucked hard on her nerves, pulsating the pressure of his lips while Eurus gasped and panted above him. He was lost in her, in the taste of her, in the depths of her control. She squeezed her trembling thighs against his face, her own movements growing sloppy as pleasure overwhelmed her. He couldn’t breathe but it didn’t matter to him - she was coming, and he wouldn’t stop until she’d ridden her climax through.

“Fuck! Ivan - yes, yes!”

The strength of Eurus’ orgasm left her muscles clenched tight around his head. She gripped him with her legs, shaking, dripping sweat and gasping for breath. Ivan tapped the arms of the chair twice to catch her attention.

“Right - right…”

She relaxed and leaned back. Ivan drank in the sudden cool air, his lungs burning. His face was soaked from nose to chin, a thin coat of slime mixed with his saliva and sweat. He turned his eyes up to meet hers as he leaned in once more, lapping her come from the folds of her pussy.

“Mmn… that’s my good boy. I think you deserve a treat after that performance. Don’t you?”

Eurus released her hold and climbed down off the chair. Standing took a little more effort than she expected - her muscles still tingled with aftershocks of pleasure. Still, she kept her composure, flashing a cold smile down at Ivan. 

“Are you ready for your treat, or do you want me to make you wait?”

“Please, Mommy,” Ivan whispered. “Don’t make me wait. I, I want to be touched, I want to come too…”

She undid the straps, freeing his arms and releasing him from the chair. 

“Get on the ground. All fours.”

Ivan did as he was told, kneeling down on the floor like a dog. Eurus walked around the bed, stopping at a wall-mounted cabinet near the end table. Inside hung several phalluses of varying lengths and girths. She could make her pet come with her mouth or fingers easily - she knew his body like her own, and could play him like a violin. How sweet the high hums and desperate vibratos he could make…

But no. No, today, she wanted to fuck him hard. He’d let her down, after all. Punishment was warranted. Eurus mused over the selection, testing the firmness of each toy with her fingertips. Which would drive Ivan wild? Which would reduce him to a whimpering, drooling mess?

She reached out and made her selection. As thick as her forearm, eight inches in length, the girthy dildo featured a pronounced curve. Its head was flared, the underside of the shaft spotting two distinct ridges. Eurus stepped into her harness and slotted the cock inside the ring. She grabbed a bottle of thick white lube and returned to Ivan.

Waiting patiently, his eyes closed, Ivan let Eurus take her time. Deferring to her made him feel secure, safe, and loved - she wouldn’t hurt him, not without his permission. Whatever she had in store for him would be perfect.

“Where do you want me, pet?”

Eurus dragged the head of the dildo from his ass to his clit, rubbing it between his soft lips in slow, even motions. He moaned and lowered his chest to the floor, pushing his hips closer.

“Which cunt do you want it in, boy?” Eurus purred. “Tell Mommy where you want to be fucked.”

“I want it… I want it in my proper cunt,” Ivan whispered. 

“Ask me nicely.”

“Mommy, will you fuck my cunt?”

“Mmn. Of course, sweet boy. How could I say no to you?”

She clicked open the bottle of lubricant and smeared it over the firm silicone toy. When it was slick and ready, Eurus guided it inside of him. Ivan was tight, his frame small, and the size of the toy coaxed a surprised gasp from his throat. She thrust forward, forcing the flared head past his lips. 

“Fuck! It’s big, it’s so big, I don’t know if it will fit…”

“You’ll take what I give you, pet,” Eurus hissed, burying the strap-on inside him. 

Moaning, Ivan dug his fingers into the floor. He felt so full, stretched to his body’s limits, but he loved it. He loved being at Eurus’ mercy. He loved being her pet, her Boy, her lover. Some day he’d dominate her the way she yearned to be, but for now he was content getting fucked raw in punishment. He took a steadying breath and forced his hips back, keeping himself prostrate before her. Every inch of the curved cock rubbed against his walls and drove him wild. Eurus pushed down on his spine for leverage and slammed into him, again and again, fucking him rough like the dog he was. 

“Like that! Just like that, Mommy, don’t stop!”

His voice filled the room, needy whines and eager groans echoing as Eurus buried her cock in him. Each hard thrust made his knees ache. Every snap of her hips made his cunt burn. Ivan lost himself in her sex, holding on for his life as she fucked him senseless. 

“I’m close,” he panted. “I’m so close, Mommy… Please… Please let me come!”

“Come? Oh, no, Ivan. Not yet.” 

Eurus stopped her hips, leaving him stuffed but giving him no pleasure.

“Not until you can barely move. Only when you’re weak, a sweaty mess before me, sobbing and begging for release, will I let you come. This is punishment, after all, my sweet little pet.”

Their evening had only just begun.


End file.
